London at War
by Allium394
Summary: When a strange man in a blue box meets an intelligent witch off to the Ministry. When soul-sucking Dementors meet ruthless Daleks. Something is happening: London is at war. Set around Season 3 of Who and a few years after Deathly Hallows. No romance...or at least I'm not planning on it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione.**

There was something off about that day, I could feel it. The sky was blue and the grass was green but there was something strange in the air. Assuming a storm might be brewing, I sped up my stroll to the bathroom entrance to the Ministry of Magic.

Hurrying past muggles examining window displays, I made my way into down an alley and took a left turn. Where the was usually an open (and reasonably clear, since this part of London was unusually sketchy) sidewalk, was a large, blue... box.

Standing before me was a blue telephone box with the words "POLICE CALL BOX" stated at the top. The box looked worn and I must admit that I was afraid it might collapse right before me. I peered around either side of the box. Since it was so large and the sidewalk so small, there wasn't much room to get around it without stepping into the dangerous London street of speeding cars that came around this area. I paused for a moment, considering how likely it was for me to get hit by walking the street or if there was another way to work that morning

_BANG!_

My thoughts were interrupted with a loud noise. I quickly turned around to see a man running toward me, arms flailing.

"THE BOX!" he yelled, "GET IN THE BOX!"

I examined the box. looking down I found the door handle and tugged. No luck. I realized then that the man was running from something. Panicking, I pulled harder until a sort of light was shot at the door and it sprung open, triggering a yelp of surprise from me which I quickly felt embarrassed about and covered my mouth with my hands.

When the man reached me, he pulled me swiftly inside and shut the door all in one motion. Once inside the... well I think it was the box, it was much bigger on the inside, though...we sat and panted.

"What," I said between breaths, "just happened?"

"Not sure myself," he replied, "never seen anything like it before."

"Anything like what?"

"Not really certain. It was like a dark, cloaked thing. It floated and when it came it got very cold, then when I approached it I felt saddened, it felt like the happiness was being sucked out of me."

My eyes widened, I knew exactly what this was:

"A Dementor," I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Earlier that day-_

**The Doctor.**

After the restless tossing and turning, the TARDIS finally settled down. Where it was going and where it had landed (well, I suppose those are about the same questions) I don't know. What I do know is that it's probably not Alexandria and I am most likely going to miss my lunch date with Cleopatra. It's a shame, really, though I'm _really _not one to mess up time, space, the historical timeline, and all that good stuff, it would be cool to tell good ol' Julius and Mark who I just went out with.

Okay, enough with historical jokes, (though I'd like to boast that I'm full of them, being a Time Lord and all) and back to my situation: where and when was I? Well, I suppose the only way to find out is to look, isn't it? Thus, I opened the door to the TARDIS to find that I was in the amazingly foreign and unusual...

Modern-day London. What? I was in London? We'll that's not particularly exciting. Sure, all sorts of things happen in London. Why, most often than not I end up in London. So, I suppose the real question is why?

Running out of the TARDIS and thoroughly looking around, nothing out-of-the-ordinary seemed awry. For good measure, though, I scanned the area with my Sonic Screwdriver. Nope, nothing, nada, zip.

Peculiar, it was. Since when does the TARDIS just take me off course for no reason? Never. Obviously, there must be a reason; where it will be found, even I don't know. Thus, from this point I decided to take a stroll down the casual streets of London. More often than not, if I don't find trouble, trouble finds me.

Walking a main street, I turned a corner to see a building. It stood at least six-hundred feet tall and had a pointed roof. Seeing the skyscraper brought first nostalgia, then memories of horror, then grief. Not too long ago, the building was known as Torchwood Tower. Inside its walls, extra-terrestrial artifacts were collected and dissected in hope to develop new technology for something the liked to call the "British Empire." On the exterior it looked like a relatively normal building at the heart of London, but on the interior there was a flaw: a "sphere," like they called it, a "void," like I called it. Essentially what it was, was a gap between two dimensions. Well eventually that gap nearly caused the extinction of the human race, as well as the collapse of two dimensions. Luckily it didn't though. The reason for this is because of a dear friend of mine who risked her life for the fate of life as we know it.

Inside the Torchwood Tower I lost my best friend, my companion, my sidekick (although, admittedly, at times I was the sidekick), the woman I loved: Rose Tyler.

Snapping back to reality, I felt single a tear slowly make its way down my cheek. Wiping it away I strode forward and away from the Tower which gave me so much grief. Walking again, I realized it was getting drastically colder by the second. I paused and looked around. Nothing too peculiar seemed to be happening. Just-in-case, I analyzed the area with my Sonic Screwdriver once more, but once again with no luck.

However, as if it had materialized out of a shadow, I saw something dark emerge. Suddenly the temperature dropped drastically and darkness came swiftly through it was still mid-morning. Street-goers acknowledged the change in temperature, but carried on with what they were doing. Cautiously, I neared it. Almost instantaneously, a depression swept over me.

"Why, hello there," I said to the creature as I came close to almost touching it. Then, it seemed to cling to me. It pulled me into a hollowness of sadness and it wouldn't let go. I saw visions of Rose cross my view. Visions of her nearly getting sucked into the void, then visions of her being rescued but swiftly taken away to another dimension. Visions of when we said goodbye and the tears streaming down her face as she told me she loved me. Then, visions of all my friends from the past, all my companions, all the Time Lords, everyone I'd ever lost; their faces flashed before my eyes. I felt horribly weak and hopeless. All there were, were dead friends, friends I could never see again or talk to again. I couldn't stand kneeling here (I did seem to feel my legs collapse) looking at these people I can never see again. With the very last bit of will to live I had I stood up, turned around, and darted away (all with great struggle, though.)

I didn't dare look back to see if I was being followed. All I did was sprint directly to sanctuary: the TARDIS.


End file.
